Wars and Battles
Below you will find a comprehensive summary of all the Wars and Battles since, and including Aegon's Failed Conquest. All dates are in BA (Before Aegon) and AA (After Aegon). This is a comprehensive list of all wars and battles in Westeros & Essos. For the wars of the respective regions, visit their wikia pages found on Regions of the Realm. The Sarnori Civil War 113BA-112BA: The Twentieth Year of the Sarnori Civil War was marked by the outbreak of fighting between Gornath and Kasath against Sathar, a conflict remembered as the Battle of the Silver Sea. Whilst fighting raged upon the waves of the lake, Khal Moro sacked the city of Sathar, slaying its men and taking its women and children to be slaves. Previously allied, Gornath and Kasath both claimed dominion over the ruins of Sathar, starting war once more. The ongoing infighting in the Kingdom of Sarnor would prove to be their near undoing at the hands of the Dothraki during the Century of Blood. The Sack of Sarnor 112BA-66BA: '''At the hands of the newly emerged Dothraki people, numerous cities of the Tagaez Fen are ravaged and sacked, often with assistance from their neighbouring Sarnori. Sathar is the first to fall, quickly followed by Kasath, Gornath, Sallosh, Kyth and Hornoth. In time, Mardosh, Sarnath, Rathylar, Sarys and Essaria would all suffer the same fate. Only the city of Saath remained truly unmolested, and it was from there that the Tall Men made their valiant resurgence. Elsewhere, the Ghiscari and Qartheen also suffered through raids by the horselords. The First War of the Axe '''96BA-84BA: When the First War began, it marked the start of nearly three decades of bloody struggles between the Ibbenese and the Lorathi for control of fishing grounds in the Shivering Sea. The conflict was started when the Lorathi settle upon the northern tip of the peninsula known as the Axe following a treaty signed with the people of Great Norvos. The Ibbenese, considering the Axe to be their territory refute the legality of the agreement, triggering a series of conflicts, some petty, others violent. Ibbenese raiders landed on the isle of Lorassos, a small isle amongst the Lorathi archipelago. Remaining undetected for nearly a moon having captured the minor population of the isle, they are finally forced into making a bold final stand at the approach of a Lorathi liberation force. There are those few that refer to Lorassos as the Crimson Isle of Lorath, but the name is largely one confined to historical texts for the last centuries. The Field of Crows 72BA: '''The so-called Field of Crows occurs, at which the Tagaez Fen make their final stand. The High-King of Sarnath Mazor Alexi is slain, along with all his family bar his son Fozhai, who was in the north petitioning the Tall Men of Saath, Sarys and the Ibbenese to join the fight against the Dothraki. The High-City of Sarnath is sacked shortly after the defeat. The Three Thousand of Qohor and the Slaughter of the Braidless '''60BA: '''The Battle of the Three Thousand of Qohor occurs, solidified the reputation of the Unsullied amongst the Free Cities. Khal Temmo is slain when his khalasar repeatedly fails to break the defence staged by the slave-warriors, and following their surrender, his khalasar throws their cut braids at the feet of the Unsullied. Hearing of the Qohorik victory over the Dothraki, Fozhai Alexi, son of Mazor Alexi rallies the last of the Tagaez Fen to him, seeking revenge upon the horselords for himself. At the Slaughter of the Braidless, the last of the late Khal Temmo's khalasar is slain, and the Tall Men are shown that victory over the horselords is possible firsthand. The Reclaiming of the Great Grass Sea '''60BA-38BA: Starting with the Slaughter of the Braidless and ending with the destruction of Vaes Dothrak, joint efforts by Sarnori, Qohorik, Volantene, Ghiscari, Ibbenese and Qartheen armies hunt down the last of the true khalasars, removing the Dothraki threat from the Known World. The Second War of the Axe 42BA-36BA: When the Second War of the Axe began, it marked the restart of conflict between the Ibbenese and the Free Cities with colonies along the Shivering Sea. The first attack was directed at the Norvoshi colony of Naros, on the eastern edge of the Axe. Disguised as whalers coming to trade, Ibbenese warships laden with berserkers raid the city, before setting it aflame. When the Norvoshi army finally arrives, the raiders are long gone, and the city is naught but ash. Lorath pledges to aid Norvos in its retribution against Ibben. Ibbenese raiders strike at Norvoshi, Lorathi and Sarnori fishing colonies along the coastline of the Shivering Sea, declaring the bounties of the waves, and the lands overlooking them, to be theirs by right. In retaliation, a fleet from Sarys, bolstered by converted fishing skiffs and vessels from the Lorathi colony of Morosh begins to patrol the waves west of the Bay of Tusks, sinking ever Ibbenese vessel, military or civilian with impunity. The Ibbenese continued to raid settlements around the Axe, continuing the six years of conflict remembered as the Second War of the Axe. Particularly targeted are the slow fishing vessels used by the residents of the fishing colonies owned by Norvos and Lorath. After mass evacuation of the peninsula by the Norvoshi, colonists from Ib start to occupy the Axe. After the loss of the new colonies on the Axe and the destruction of the main Ibbenese fleet by a Braavosi-Norvoshi navy in the Bay of Whales, public disapproval towards the rule of the God-Kings reaches its peak. God-King Fopp Varg uses his Hoarfrost Guard to maintain his grasp on power, but in the second moon of 36BA, the event remembered as the Thawing of Ibben occurred, and Varg is butchered by an angry mob. The Third War of the Axe 22BA-13BA: The Third War of the Axe began with the first stone thrown by a Lorathi warship that attacked an Ibbenese whaling ship straying too far into Lorathi fishing grounds. The Shadow Council of Ib responded by sending forth raiders to strike at Lorathi settlements along the Shivering Sea, particularly those located around the Axe and its coastlines. Raids on Lorathi colonies by the Ibbenese continue to occur, as well as attacks on Norvoshi fishing villages found along the coastlines north of the Hills of Norvos. With its main fleet stationed upon the Rhoyne, Norvos cannot defend them, and neither can the minor fleet of Lorath. The Ibbenese attack the city of Morosh, a mining and fishing colony of Lorath. Before the minor fleet of Lorath could come to aid, the city is sacked, with many of its residents being taken to the isle of Ib in chains. The Fourth War of the Axe 12BA: 'The Fourth War of the Axe, remembered as the Short War, and sometimes Igg's Folly. Ibbenese raiders led by the fearsome reaver-hunter Igg Tobo land upon the Axe, raiding the Lorathi fishing town of Lorosy. Unfortunately for them, a Norvoshi navy lingered a few leagues to the south, an escort in preparation for the pilgrimage of the High Priest of Great Norvos, Gavus to Braavos. The raiders hold the fishing village for no longer than a few weeks, but in spite of the minimal duration of the conflict, it is considered a war nonetheless. The Battles of the Bloody Tusk '''6BA-2AA: '''The Battle of the Bloody Tusk occurred between Sarnori and Ibbenese warships in the Bay of Tusks. Winning a decisive victory against the people of Sarnor, Ibbenese dominion over the waters of the bay remained uncontested for nearly a decade before conflict broke out once more. The Second Battle of the Bloody Tusk started when a fleet bound from Sarys clashes with an Ibbenese war convoy just east of the Bay. Like the last conflict nearly a decade prior, the sturdy form of the Ibbenese vessels delivers victory once more, although casualties are much greater than previous conflicts. Ibbenese control over the Bay of Tusks begins to wain. Aegon's Failed Conquest '''1BA - 0AA: 'Aegon’s Conquest failed. His sisters and their dragons were killed. While the east was bathed in dragonflame, Aegon had wasted too many resources and lost a dragon trying to expand too quickly, and when the Great Alliance between Houses Gardener and Lannister met Aegon’s army on the Field of Valor, Aegon lost another sister, and was forced to flee in disgrace. As his armies collapsed and rebellion from his vassals was imminent, Aegon announced that he would fly his dragon to Valyria, and see what he could find to establish his kingdom anew. A year from the day he set foot on the shores of Westeros, he mounted Balerion and flew off into the sky, never to be seen again, leaving Westeros in chaos. Invasion of the Riverlands '0AA - 4AA: '''Taking advantage of the power vacuum created by Aegon's ravaging of the Riverlands, the Westerlands, Vale, and the Reach all separately invaded the Riverlands. They each laid claim to territory, and thus a three-way war began that would see years of skirmishes and battles, some large and some small, across the war-torn Riverlands. The invasion ultimately ends in 4 A.A. with the Treaty of Harrenhal. The lands up to Oldstone, Stone Hedge, and Stoney Sept are given to Lannister rule. The lands up to Raventree Hall, Darry, and Harrenhal are given to Gardener rule. The lands up to the Saltpans, the Twins, and Seagard are given to Arryn rule. King Edmund's War '''1AA: '''Alongside their invasion of the Riverlands, King Edmund ordered an incursion into the Stormlands to take advantage of the power vacuum left by the death Orys Baratheon. In the invasion, King Boros Cole, recently wed to Storm Queen Argella Durrandon, perished in an attempt to retake Blackhaven. When the war ended later in 1 A.C., Queen Argella passed away in childbirth, leaving the Stormlands horrendously unprepared for another war as incompetence, corruption, and skirmishes plague the infant Storm King Durran XXVII Durrandon's regency. The Mountain Clans Invasion of the Vale '''1AA - 2AA: '''In an effort to take advantage of the Vale entering the Riverlands, the Mountain Clans, united under King Timoth Firebrand of the Burned Men, invaded the Vale. The war was short-lived, as Lady Sharra granted Lord Belmore leave to hunt the man. Lord Belmore, Lord Egen, Lord Gratfon, and Lord Hardying hunted down and slew the Firebrand. Without a King, the Mountain Clans fell to infighting, the Lords kept them from attacking the lands whilst other Lords of the Vale invaded the Riverlands. The War for Aegon's Legacy '''1AA - 2AA: '''After Aegon flew to Essos and abandoned the Aegonfort, Lord Velaryon claimed himself Aegon's successor, slaying Lord Darklyn and his two sons and eventually being beaten back by Lord Darklyn's youngest sons. The war then spreads across the area later known as the Dusklands and the Claw. The war ended in 2 A.A. after the Lord Celtigar released a Greyscale plague upon Lord Velaryon's capital of Dragonstone. After the war ended, House Darklyn began to consolidate its rule over the lands reaching north to Rook's Rest and south to the Aegonfort. The Ironborn Civil War '''1AA - 5AA: '''Though the civil war began the moment Harrenhal melted, the war only began in earnest when Westeros fell into chaos with many of the lords of the Iron Islands laying claim to the Seastone Chair. Many sought to lay claim to fame by raiding the mainland, while others sought to eliminate their competition through other means. Nearly all houses fought for the Seastone Chair, but over time, a few notable names arose. The Civil War ultimately ended in 5 A.A. with Vickon Greyjoy being crowned as King of the Iron Islands. War for Red Lake '''5AA: 'Lymond I Lannister declares war on the Reach, desiring to claim Red Lake. At the battle, he is given a debilitating wound by Oswin Osgrey and retreats in disgrace. Gardener refuses to give chase out of pity, and his feeling that there was sufficient humiliation given. The West is humiliated and is a shell of their former power and glory. The First War for Hazdahn Mo '''5AA: The Kings of Kasath and Sathar come into conflict with the Great Masters of Meereen over the control of the Ghiscari hill city of Hazdahn Mo. The Battle of the Red Peak represents the first of many conflicts between the Sarnori and the Ghiscari. The Dornish Civil War 1AA - 13AA: '''After House Yronwood betrayed House Martell, Princess Deria Martell attempted to revoke Yronwood from House Yronwood and exile them. Refusing to accept, House Yronwood gathered their banners and rebelled against what they saw as tyranny. Lord Dayne, seeking to take advantage of the chaos, declares the Kingdom of the Torrentine independent from Dorne. The Civil War ultimately ends in 13 A.A. after the death of the star-crossed lovers Quentyn Dayne and Ashara Yronwood. The Treaty of Hellholt saw the formal foundation of the Kingdom of the Greenbelt ruled by House Yronwood, the Kingdom of the Torrentine ruled by House Dayne, and the Principality of Dorne ruled by House Martell. Dorne has existed in this state, more or less, for the past 300 years. The Fifth War of the Axe '''12AA-20AA: The Fifth War of the Axe is started by the nephew of Igg Tobo, the disgraced raider slain during the Fourth War. With a fleet of over thirty warships, Roda Tobo ravages Lorathi and Norvoshi fishing villages across the peninsula, forcing a response. Once the Norvoshi can finally muster a force, the Ibbenese have vanished, leaving ash and smoke in their wake. The Fifth War of the Axe persisted for nearly a decade, before Roda Tobo finally returned to Ibben, his prolific pillaging having brought surprising wealth to the bleak isle. The Battle of the Rime occurs. Ibbenese raiders, their presence hidden by the eponymous frozen fog of the songs accounting the slaughter, strike at a Lorathi fleet captained by the Fisher Prince Joraphos Marah. Stealing a third of the fleet, and sinking much of the rest, the whalers disappear into the fog once more, having taken the Fisher Prince captive. He is not seen alive again. The Second War for Hazdahn Mo 14AA: An invasion force from Sathar, lead by the King Lalir Ovros marches once again for Hazdahn Mo, seeking revenge for the death of his brother at the Battle of the Red Peak. Sacking the city, he marches east for Ghardaq, where he too is eventually slain by a Ghiscari army commanded by the King of Meereen and bolstered by the Second Sons sellsword company. Slaver Invasion of the North 27AA: '''Essosi slavers cross the Narrow Sea to wreak havoc upon the eastern coast of the North. King Torrhen IX Stark, the Dragonsbane, leads the defense effort himself at the ripe age of seven-and-sixty despite the advice of his council and kin. Under Torrhen's gifted leadership the northmen win victory after victory against the raiders and eventually drive the Essosi back into the sea at the Battle of Weeping Water, though not without grave losses. Once the dust had settled upon the icy shore, the corpses of Torrhen, his eldest son, and two of his grandsons lay in the dirt. Though a clear victory for the northern lords, who suffered few casualties during the invasion, the loss of Torrhen the Dragonsbane and the entire line of his eldest son forced the Winter Crown unexpectedly upon the youngest of four brothers. The Fletcher Rebellion '''21AA: '''The Fletcher Rebellion was a rebellion in the Riverlands by the man that would be known as Quentyn I Fletcher. He expelled the garrisons of House Lannister, and defeated them in battle after battle, gaining the support of many Riverlords. After slaying King Lannisters son, the West left the Riverlands. Making deals with House Arryn and House Gardener, the Riverlands was free. House Fletcher has ruled the Kingdom of the Trident. King Frostbeard's Invasion of the North '''32AA - 34AA: When the King-Beyond-the-Wall, Jormun Frostbeard, invades with a force of nearly 100,000 men and the Night's Watch can offer no support after they become trapped at the Wall, King Bennard II Stark is forced to make a terrible choice. Unable to fight them on the field, he sends word for aid to King Arryn and King Fletcher but accepts that any aid they send will not arrive in time. Bennard commands Lords Umber, Karstark, and their vassals to abandon their keeps for the safety of Winterfell and gathers as many men as he can to hold the wildlings at the Last River whilst the evacuation takes place. Eventually, Bennard is forced to retreat, but the northern families make it to safety in time and he begins to fortify the fields north of Winterfell for when the horde arrives. The Wildlings lay siege to both the Dreadfort and Hornwood, but make little headway, before moving to attack the capital. But reinforcements have arrived, King Arryn has brought a vast host of Knights of the Vale and promises that he saw Fletcher banners when he sailed into White Harbour. The wildlings attack at dawn, crashing into the ranks of northmen and valemen whilst they await the arrival of the riverlanders, but are horrified when two hundred Blackwood archers are all that arrive. Bennard and King Arryn's cousin both lost their lives in the battle, along with many other nobles from both kingdoms, but when Lord Flint impaled the King-Beyond-the-Wall, Jormun Frostbeard, upon his lance the wildling army collapsed and routed. Many castles in the far north are still scarred by the occupation of the wildlings to the present day, though a key ford on the Last River is now known as Bennard's Ford. Northern relations with the Riverlands sour to the point of near war, as Bennard's rash son sends the Blackwood archers home with a dark threat to the King of the Trident. The Skagosi Rebellion 34AA: '''Thinking the Stark and the rest of his mainlander lapdogs to be weakened after the Wildling Invasion, the Skagosi launch a bid for their independence with a raid on the Grey Hills where they capture and brutally torture the Karstark heir. Unfortunately for the Skagosi, they find the North to be more united than ever. Rallying to the call of King Edric VIII Stark, a vast host of northmen casts the Skagosi back to their island and then launch an invasion of their own. They enact a heavy toll upon the Skagosi even as unconditional offers of surrender are made. Edric VIII demands each Skagosi Lord forfeit the lives of their eldest sons, forcing fathers to kill their children, as penance for Lord Karstark's boy. He then destroys their ships and forbids them from building any more for a hundred years. The Liddle Rebellion '''37AA: '''Appalled by the actions of King Edric in the Skag Rebellion, The Liddle rallies his fellow Hill Clansmen to him and crowns himself King of the Hills and demands his independence from the North. Incensed, King Edric calls the banners again and crushes the clansmen in a swift series of battles using his vastly superior numbers and equipment. Edric VIII exterminated all of House Liddle, even the Liddle's heir - a well-liked man amongst the northern lords who did not fight alongside his father in rebellion, hanging them all and parading their corpses before the walls of Winterfell. This finally soured many Lords opinions of their King, and he became known as Edric the Grim shortly afterward. Northern Civil War - The Tale of the Good and the Grim '''40AA: '''Many northern lords had become disillusioned with the reign of King Edric VIII 'the Grim' and concocted a scheme to depose the ruthless king. Lord Hornwood annulled his daughter's long standing betrothal to King Edric, who was suitably enraged, and publicly declared the King unfit to rule. Edric demanded Hornwood's head for the crime of scorning him, but Lord Hornwood and his allies - Lords Glover and Mormont - approached Edric's younger brother Elric thinking that he would side with them and provide validity to their cause. Unfortunately, Prince Elric did not share their sentiment and proclaimed his neutrality on the matter. Denied the support of a different Stark, the rebels are forced to act in the absence of such. Lords Karstark, Umber, and Flint of Widow's Watch soon declare for King Edric whilst the Hill Clansmen and Lord Cerwyn join the rebels; though many houses refuse to take a side in the war. Initially the war tips in Edric's favour and, when Master Glover is captured and forced to stand his men down, it looks like a spiral to defeat awaits the rebel lords. But all is not lost, after many long moons in the Godswood, Prince Elric declares that the Old Gods themselves have deemed his brother unworthy of the Winter Crown. Most of the previously neutral houses soon come to support the usurpation of King Edric thanks to Elric's tactful diplomacy and the King's forces are broken in the Wolfswood and along the White Knife. Elric Stark took the Winter Crown for his own, and reigned for over half a century. His just and stable reign led to him being known as Elric 'the Good' and gave birth to the common name by which the civil war would later be remembered. Edric 'the Grim' was forced to take the Black by his brother, and he served admirably in the Watch for three decades before disappearing on a ranging beyond the Wall Ironborn Raids of 47AA - 49AA '''47AA - 49AA: Sensing weakness from a woman ruling the Golden Throne, King Victarion I Greyjoy starts raiding up and down the coast of the West, dealing crushing defeats to the Farman's and the Westerlings. After dealing with hints of rebellion from her own lords, Queen Lorena marched her army out of fight against the Ironborn, and put an arrow through the helm of King Victarion at the Battle of Banefort, ending the raids and restoring peace to the land. The Sixth War of the Axe 60AA-64AA: '''When Ibbenese fishermen start to colonise the tip of the Axe, building the fort town of Ib Skag, conflict starts once more between the Lorathi and Ibbenese. Skirmishes erupt between villages and towns upon the shores of the Shivering Sea, and the waters surrounding the Axe itself, thus starting the Sixth War of the Axe. Seeking peace after the aftermath of the conflict, Cikuq Tagg offers to return the bones of the Fisher Prince Joraphos Marah, taken captive at the Battle of the Rime, to Lorath in exchange for an accord between the two nations. The Lorathi accept, marking the start of nearly a century of peace between Lorath and Ibben. The Field of Silence '''64AA: Fighting erupts between Kyth and Rathylar after the latter blockades trade of the former with the High City of Sarnath. At the Field of Silence, the two cities met, starting a battle that raged for the best part of a week, and cost near five thousand lives. Included in the number was the King of Rathylar himself, Onlo Eifali, who was cut down by a war chariot amidst the chaos. Rosby's Rebellion 70AA - 71AA: '''After the death of King Steffon I Darklyn, his son Robin, a man who was deeply unpopular with the houses of the Dusklands, inherited the throne. Taking advantage of the chaos that was inherent in succession, Lord Lothar Rosby gathered the majority of the Dusklands' nobility at his castle, along with Robin's brother Leowyn. Catching word of this, Robin marched to Rosby, and challenged Lothar to a duel, expecting to be outnumbered by the men of Rosby. Little did he know that Lord Lothar had only a token garrison behind his walls, having sent his army to deal with the army that the Dusk King had ordered Lord Justin Stokeworth to raise at Stokeworth. Robin was at a disadvantage not wielding his ancestral sword, and was already physically weaker than his opponent. In contrast, Lothar Rosby was a master with Valour, and slew the Dusk King with ease. However, with the inheritance of Leowyn Darklyn, the war was not over. Lord Justin Stokeworth had crowned himself the successor to Robin, using his loyalty as his claim, and planned a long war with Leowyn and Lothar. However, Lord Rosby had forseen this, and late in the twelfth moon of 70AA, put the castle of Stokeworth under siege. Alongside the young King Leowyn, Lord Rosby assaulted Lord Justin's castle, slaying the Lord of Stokeworth, and ending the war. Standing over the lord's corpse, Lothar Rosby nicknamed Lord Justin 'the Loyal Lamb', and gave the war the name of Rosby's Rebellion. The False Storm 80AA - 82AA: After King Monfryd VII Durrandon slaughtered the Gardener soldiers at the Battle of Stonebridge (now Bitterbridge), it seemed that the Stormlands would conquer most of the northern Reach. Despite his bannerman's council, King Jason Lannister wished to aid the Reach and keep the balance of power. His host sets out upon a warpath and wins bloody victory after victory, starting at Red Lake. Lannister links up with Tarly and Hightower at Highgarden and marches northward along the Mander. At the Battle of the Fallen Stags, Jason Lannister personally kills Monfryd VII and all of his sons. The war is essentially over following the battle, as the new Storm King Harmon I Durrandon offers his cousin, Monfryd VII's last surviving child, as a wife to King Jason Lannister. The War of the Spottswood '''84AA - 86AA: Following the end of the Dornish Civil war, a fifty year armistice was signed. It was eventually broken by House Yronwood when they went to war with the Principality of Dorne, who then asked House Dayne for aid. The war ended in 86AA with a coalition victory, but no territorial losses. The War of Maidens and Pools 87AA - 91AA: 'Following the death of Corlys I Celtigar, The Kingdom of the Claw became unstable as the kings transitioned. Taking advantage of this King Tristifer II Fletcher sought to make this region part of his own Kingdom. The War was fought in a series of skirmishes over four year and was named as much of the fighting centered around the Port City of Maidenpool, with it being conquered and reclaimed several times during the fighting. The war ended in a white peace, as King Fletcher did not want to leave his western borders exposed to divert more men and the newly crowned Crispian II Celtigar lacked the strength to mount a proper invasion. Darkstar's War '''91AA - 92AA: ' The Darkstar led a particularly bloody campaign against the Reach after being slighted by the Gardener King after King Gardener refused to attend a meeting with the new King of the Torrentine. Within the fortnight, Torrentine troops had sailed into the Oldtown harbour and set the entire Hightower navy ablaze; at the same time, nine-thousand troops under the Darkstar’s command scaled the walls of the great city and ransacked the place before the Hightower could muster a response. From there, the Dayne fleet retreated before the Redwyne fleet could engage, though nearly five-thousand Dayne troops (still under Darkstar's command) marched away from Oldtown and back home, fighting skirmish after skirmish with the still-mustering Reachman forces. In the end, approximately two-to-three thousand Torrentine troops perished. King Gardener refused to pursue them into the mountains, for fear of ambushes and casualties in unfamiliar terrain. Darkstar's End '''93AA: '''Ser Arthur Dayne (rightful king of the Torrentine), with support from the High Hermitage Daynes, marches to Starfall before the Darkstar can return and declares himself king, like his father before him. Lord Joffrey Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, gives a rousing speech how the Sword of the Morning will never bow to tyrants and fools such as the Darkstar, which causes half of the Darkstar's men to lay down their arms. Angered, Darkstar orders his companies to attack the surrendering troops, and so Arthur and Joffrey ride out to subdue Darkstar's men. Ser Joffrey Dayne cuts down Darkstar in a fierce duel, using Dawn for the first time. Thus the Torrentine is returned to it's rightful owner, King Arthur Dayne. The First War of Omber '''97AA-99AA: Conflicts start to brew between Sarys and Sallosh when King Uvali declares the territory of his city extends across the entirety of the Kingdom of the Omber, a region historically claimed by the people of the City of Scholars. In response, Prince Anlar, heir to the throne of Sallosh marches an army up the road connecting the two cities and threatens to pillage all trade headed south until King Uvali rescinds his claim. In an attempt to call the bluff of Prince Anlar, King Uvali sends his General south with a shipment of gold bound for Sathar, but the convoy is attacked nonetheless. Fighting continues between the cities of Sarys and Sallosh, peaking at the Battle of Aln, named for the eponymous valley to near the source of the River Kewhe. Each army occupied one side of the valley, Sarys the northwest, Sallosh the southeast, until descending into chaos following a series of attempted flanking manoeuvres and charges. Both sides claim victory. Following the two of the bloodiest battles in Sarnori history, Sallosh sues for peace, a plea that the new King Uvali, son of the one slain at the Battle of Twefanba Peaan (translated roughly as the Battle of Endless Storm for the rains that ravaged the battlefield) is quick to accept. The Kingdom of Omber is split between the two cities, an agreement that would remain uncontested for another one hundred and forty years. The Second Ironborn Civil War 101AA-102AA: The second Ironborn Civil War was fought between House Greyjoy and House Goodbrother over control of the Seastone Chair. After Dagmer the Deranged was named King of Salt and Rock by the Kingsmoot, Lord Murdoch Greyjoy rose his banners in rebellion, gaining support from the Botleys, the Wynchs, the Sunderlys, the Tawneys and the Stonehouse's, while Dagmer Badbrother had the support of the Blacktydes, the Drumms, Farwynds and Orkwoods. The war saw Murdoch I Greyjoy as King of Salt and Rock, though only for seven months. The War of the Women 108AA: '''Dornish Law was abolished in the Kingdom of the Greenbelt in 13AA following the Treaty of Hellholt. For nearly 100 years, this was honored. Until the passing of Cletus II Yronwood, Bloodroyal of the Greenbelt. The Bloodroyal only produced daughters and upon passing the throne was assumed to be succeeded by Cletus’ nephew William. At the time of his passing, William was away in the Marches fighting off a Durrandon attempt at invasion. Upon defeating a Dondarrion host, William Yronwood received word that Jeyne Yronwood, Cletus’ first born daughter, had declared herself the Bloodroyal of the Greenbelt. She demanded both William, Yoren (William’s younger brother), and Lord Wyl (who was with the brothers) come to Yronwood and swear fealty. Rather than do that William returned to Yronwood calling for his throne as the proper heir to the Bloodroyal. Lord Uller supported Lady Jeyne (as he had been betrothed to Gwyneth, Jeyne’s sister). Lord Wyl and William retreat to Skyreach and earn the loyalty of Lord Fowler. Lord Uller sent Lord Ladybright (who in secret supported William over Jeyne) to capture Wyl. Upon arriving at Wyl, Lord Ladybright sent a letter to William informing the ‘rebel king’ of his true loyalties. The three lords and William devise a cunning strategy to lure Lord Uller from Yronwood. The plan succeeds, stripping Jeyne of her main army strength and major supporter. However, in the Battle of the Red Mountains, William is slain. Yoren, William’s brother, assumed leadership. Himself, Lord Wyl, and the captive Lord Uller go to Yronwood to demand Jeyne’s surrender. Upon arrival they find the castle open to them, the garrison surrendered, and Jeyne dead of suicide. Lord Uller is banished to the Wall for his crimes, Lord Ladybright’s sister becomes Yoren’s wife and Gwyneth (the last of Cletus’ true children) disappears. Dornish Law is reinforced as being outlawed in the Greenbelt. The Backbone War '''109AA: Named for what King Tywin lacked, the King was pushed into a war with a supposedly weakened Riverlands, led by a feeble King. Instead, he found himself facing an army led by a fearsome new King of the Trident. Tywin was killed on the field of battle, as he did not make the decision to retreat from an untenable position fast enough. The war ended shortly thereafter. The Worthless War 110AA - 122 AA: A series of wars fought by King Cerion Lannister to make up for the failings of his father and grandfather. He took Stoney Sept, and held Riverrun as punishment for the Gardeners. He held skirmishes against the Riverlands for over a decade. The Water War 151AA: A trade alliance between the Kingdom of the Greenbelt and Torrentine threatened the unstable peace of the Dornish regions. Prince Martell and King Dayne exchanged words on the matter, but it would come to blows. With the Greenbelt dividing them, the Kingdoms resorted to battles upon the waves in order to resolve their issues. In the end both fleets were destroyed and with neither willing to cross into Yronwood territory to attack the other the war ended with a stalemate. The Seventh War of the Axe 152AA-156AA: The Seventh War of the Axe occurred when the High Priest of Norvos declared the people to be blasphemous in their culture and rallies the righteous of the city to expel them from the shores of the peninsula. After three years of conflict, raids upon Norvoshi and Ibbenese colonies alike, it comes to light that the reason for their supposed impious ways was the neglect of two Ibbenese merchants to shave their beards before they entered the High City, an action perceived as an affront to the Bearded Priests of the city. The Eighth War of the Axe 169AA: The Eighth War of the Axe erupts when a Lorathi fleet attacks the peninsula in unison with the arrival of a Norvoshi army. At the Battle of Crab Cove, the Lorathi fleet is defeated handily by a flotilla of Sarnori vessels, captained by the noble family of Elros. Seeking to protect the Golden Current, the Sarnori also send an army by ship to the Axe, however they are hindered by storms. When they arrive, Ib Nes is in flames, and a number of the precious metal mines taken by the Norvoshi. The Mopaan family of Essaria councils Sarnori, Ibbenese and Norvoshi generals alike, and a compromise is reached. The northern tip of the peninsula, belongs to the Ibbenese, whereas that further south than the ruins of Ib Nes belongs to the Norvoshi, thus forming an uneasy relationship. Sarnor continues to profit from the agreement. The War of Piper's Penance 183AA-185AA: Fought between the Kingdom of the Reach and the Kingdom of the Trident after Lord Pipers son, Rodrik Piper, fought in a tourney as a mystery knight. During the tourney, he slew Prince Luthor. Having been sentenced to death, King Edmyn Fletcher has his spies rescue the man, resulting in a two-year war, despite Rodrik Piper being killed in the Battle of Pinkmaiden a few weeks later. The war ended after several hostages were taken in battle and then exchanged. The War for the Antlers 175AA-177AA: '''The War for the Antlers began when King Crispian III Celtigar led a preemptive strike on the Kingdom of the Dusklands, fearing King Steffon I Darklyn would conquer his own Kingdom if he did nothing. The war was a disaster, the Kingdom of the Claw losing the Antlers to House Darklyn by the end of the war. The First Barrow Prince Rebellion '''184AA - 186AA: '''Following the long and rather peaceful reign of Queen Dacey I Stark and Prince Jorge Dustin, their eldest son and heir - who would rule as Brandon XV - fathered multiple bastards with his own cousin from his father's side. It was widely rumored that the King favored his bastards more than his legitimate children, and his sudden demise following word that he intended to legitimize these bastards received mixed responses from the Northern Lords. Brandon XV's legitimate son, Brandon XVI, ruled for a short period of time whilst tensions slowly bubbled away. Things came to boiling point in 184 AA when Syrus Snow, the King's half-brother, murdered the King in Winterfell's great hall and claimed both Ice and the Winter Crown for himself. What followed was a bloody civil war, as the North turned upon itself once more. The forces of Syrus Snow, who since proclaimed himself 'the Barrow Prince', are eventually defeated after two long years of open warfare. Syrus falls in battle to the loyalist Lord Umber's blade, and two of his bastard brothers are captured and hanged at Winterfell. The remaining 'barrow bastards' disappear as their support collapses. The regent to the new Winter King, Benjen XIV, is lenient towards houses that supported the rebels and very few heads roll after the war is done. The Second Barrow Prince Rebellion '''194AA: '''A decade after Syrus Snow proclaimed himself 'the Barrow Prince', his surviving brothers return to continue what he started. Unlike Syrus, who had support of several key northern houses, they struggle to muster together even an army of dissenters and disgruntled minor nobles and are forced to rush to Winterfell to avenge their kin. Benjen XIV, fresh from his regency, leads a hastily assembled host to dismantle the poorly equipped rebels before they can solidify their position. Benjen, however, proves his military incompetence and manages to lose to the ragtag rebels and is forced to retreat inside the walls. What had once been total support for the Stark King wavers and it seems as if the North could plunge into a true civil war again, but loyal Lord Umber arrives to save the day again and smashes the rebels against the walls of Winterfell. The 'Barrow Bastards' are believed to all be dead, and peace returns to the North. No houses were brazen enough to support the rebels, though faith in Benjen's reign is shaken by his crushing defeat against an inferior foe. Huli's War '''219AA: As is the tradition of the Sarnori people, Kings would often take multiple wives and commonly the wives were daughters and sisters of other Sarnori Kings. Upon the murder of Princess Lulai Abbali, wife of King Oxor Atiyah and at the hands of Princess Huli Ata, the King of Kyth would declare war upon the Kingdom of Rathylar, seeking vengeance for his murdered sister. Thousands would die over the actions of one girl, an action that have been done hundreds of times before and would be done again thousands of times over in the future. Despite the events, their traditions would not change. The Bloody Wolf's War 219AA - 220AA: 'Benjen XIV Stark had suffered for his martial failings in the Second Barrow Prince Rebellion, and schemed for a way to restore his damaged pride for many years. Eventually, with the support of many close friends and councilors, he called the northern lords together at Moat Cailin to unveil his plan. For the first time in over two centuries, the Northmen would march south. His gaze distracted by threats from every other direction, King Quentyn III Fletcher is caught completely unawares by the surprise invasion. The Twins fall to a shock assault before defences can even be raised, and soon much of the Freylands and Cape of Eagles are under the control of the North. However King Benjen can make no more headway as the Riverlands unite against him, and a series of bloody stalemates and casualties on both sides lead to many calling him 'The Bloody Wolf'. With supplies running dangerously low, the Northmen launch a desperate attack upon Seagard. Lord Mallister and his allies meet the Northmen in the field, hoping better position will outweigh the number disadvantage. At the height of the battle, Benjen Stark falls at Lord Mallister's hand and the Northmen waver. On the verge of breaking, an unknown soldier plucks ''Ice from Benjen's headless corpse and bests both Lords Mallister and Bracken - along with killing two of Lord Bracken's sons. Emboldened again, the Northmen rally behind the bastard and take the field at great cost in lives. Benjen's son, now Rickard VII Stark, declares the war pointless and signs a peace treaty with King Quentyn before the survivors of Seagard are enveloped by a larger approaching Riverlander host. When he orders his vassals to return home, and sends his brother to retrieve Ice, he angers many - none more than the Hero of Seagard. The Third Barrow Prince Rebellion '220AA - 223AA: '''In the aftermath of the Bloody Wolf's War, Rickard VII Stark isolated himself from many of his vassals with his surprise peace treaty. Chief amongst these dissenters was Donnel Snow, the Hero of Seagard and in possession of ''Ice. When Rickard's brother, Edderion, arrived to see the weapon returned to it's rightful owner and the army disbanded he was not met with a warm reception. After he demanded the blade from Donnel, he was cut down by the bastard in cold blood. Donnel proclaimed himself as the son of Syrus Snow, though this lineage was never confirmed, and therefore the rightful King of Winter and the Barrow Prince. For three long years the North fought itself, and brother fought brother as Lords swapped sides like it was the new fashion at court. Desperate for aid, Rickard wrote to the one person who could help and then led his men into the field for one final offensive. Lord Reed, who had long served as a staunch supporter of the Barrow Prince, had tired of the war after his heir had fallen in battle. Unbeknownst to Donnel, he broke bread with the Winter King and an agreement was made. Rickard lured Donnel and his forces deep into the Neck, where Donnel thought the Crannogmen would come to his aid, and they fought a terrible battle at Hell's Myre. For three days the armies fought in the swamp, until horns blared and fresh soldiers arrived from the south. Thinking it the Crannogmen, Donnel rallied his army to break the loyalist's line but he had been deceived. At the army's head was King Quentyn III Fletcher, and behind him were thousands of angry Riverlanders. The rebels were crushed, and Donnel lay dead at Quentyn's feet, when the King of the Trident took up Ice ''as King Rickard approached. For a moment that was said to have lasted an eternity it seemed the Northmen might turn on their newfound allies, then the two Kings embraced as brothers and all rejoiced. The last Barrow Prince's corpse was lost in the marshland and with his death came a long peace, but his tale is still sung of in many seedier taverns across the North and beyond. [[War of the Torrentine|The War of the Torrentine, or ''Ashara's War]] '''231AA - 232AA: '''In 231AA it was announced that Queen Ashara Dayne of Starfall had been betrothed to Ser Beric Durrandon, brother of the current Durrandon King Durran XXIX. Yoren III Yronwood, the Bloodroyal of the Greenbelt, feared that this betrothal would spell disaster for House Yronwood. Worried that King Durrandon would use this betrothal as a stepping stone for an invasion and conquest of the Greenbelt. He wrote a letter to Queen Dayne expressing his concerns and grievances, warning her it would mean war if the betrothal was not called off. The Queen Ashara promptly tore the parchment up in front of her entire court, to rapturous applause. Still, when Ser Joffrey Dayne asked of her if she was to warn King Durran, she declined to do so too, preferring to fight her own battles. Yoren, so fearful for his Kingdom’s future, sent a rider to Sunspear to request aid of his house’s longstanding enemy: Prince Martell. Prince Myles Nymeros Martell received the rider in his courts, hearing Yronwood’s call for help. Mors spent a day and a night pondering the proposed alliance (the first time Yronwood and Martell would be on good terms in over 200 years). Myles agrees, not because he was sympathetic to Yronwood’s cause, but because he wished to bring Dayne back under his fold. Unfortunately for the coalition, Ser Symond Briar and his spies had infiltrated the Martell court some weeks prior, and were able to feed Queen Ashara a wealth of information regarding their movements; The Torrentine was hastily rallied. The first target of the coalition forces was Sandstone, the seat of House Qorgyle, the only holdfast sworn to House Dayne that sat outside of the valley of the Torrentine. While his eldest son had lead their troops up to Starfall to aid in the defence, the Lord Qorygle was sickly and stayed home. Myles Martell and his men scaled the walls and took the keep in one night, torturing (and eventually killing) Lord Qorgyle in efforts to find out where the Dayne forces had gone. WIP The Third War for Hazdahn Mo '''234AA-244AA: An army from Sathar marches south, bound for the Ghiscari city of Hazdahn Mo. Opting to instead starve out the occupants that engage in an assault, Mahor Ansoura, King of Sathar, begins to siege the city. The city of Hazdahn Mo finally breaks, having been sieged by a Sarnori army for two years. The Masters of the city surrender, and mercy is shown in exchange for their support of the Sarnori Kingdoms. The city is renamed Hadosh by its new occupants. Rumours of a Dothraki Khalasar being spotted near where Vaes Dothrak once existed reach the cities of Gornath, Sathar and Hadosh in 243AA. King Mahor Ansoura sallies his men from his new seat near the Skazhazadhan and rides northeast in search of the horselords. In 244AA, a Ghiscari army arrives at Hadosh, finding the city devoid of its defenders, as Mahor and his army had marched northeast three moons prior. The city falls relatively bloodlessly, and Ghiscari rule is once again established. The city is renamed back to Hazdahn Mo. Among those involved in the liberation of the city is Makmol zo Ozoz, who would latter grow infamous as part of the Band of Nine. After nearly two and a half years hunting a fabled Dothraki Khalasar, Mahor Ansoura and his men return to Hazdahn Mo, finding it occupied by Ghiscari. Before they can prepare for a siege, the inhabitants ride forth from the gates, attacking the Tagaez Fen as they prepare their weaponry and siege units. After a devastating first clash, King Mahor calls for a full retreat, marching his men north once more, to the seat of his family, Sathar. The Second War of Omber 237AA: Fighting once again breaks out between Sarys and Sallosh over control of the peninsula on the northern coast of Essos known as the Kingdom of the Omber. Seeking a marriage between his daughter and the heir to the throne of the High-King of Sarnath, King Ouma of Sallosh offers the land as a dowry, angering the people of Sarys, who claim that they have no right to such an offering. The conflict comes to a finale at the Valley of Aln, but unlike the first Battle of Aln, the people of Sarys win a decisive victory against the Tagaez Fen of Sallosh. Sallosh loses its claim over the Kingdom of the Omber, and with it hope of marriage. The War of the Shields 238AA - 243 AA: 'Newly elected King Harwyn II Drumm lead one of the largest Iron Fleets ever amassed to assault the Shields Isles of the Reach. His assault was succesful, sending the Reach men fleeing from the isles. Harwyn declared himself King of the Shields and spent several years fighting off attempts by King Gardener to reclaim the Islands. In 243AA Harwyn was killed upon Oakenshield after a large Redwyne Fleet smashed through the Ironborn defenses. Harwyn's brother and successor Harras II Drumm made several attempts to reclaim the Shields, ultimately dying in the process and ending the war. The Forrester-Whitehill War of Honour - The War of the Wood '''255AA: '''It was a poorly kept secret amongst the northern lords that House Whitehill was running out of Ironwood - the valuable trading commodity almost unique to a small area of the north owned by both Houses Whitehill and Forrester equally. Believing that the only explanation for this was meddling by their age-long rivals, Lord Whitehill ordered his heir to secure shipments of Ironwood from Forrester lands as ammunition to use in an attempt to renegotiate borders in the Ironwood forest. The Whitehill heir's attempted thievery did not go according to plan and, when a Forrester guard took off his hand for the crime, the Lord of Highpoint was 'forced' to resort to open violence to apparently protect his son's honour. Whitehill men stormed Forrester lands and seized control of the Ironwood, laying siege to Ironrath and demanding justice. However, Lord Forrester did not yield. Instead he catapulted a captured Whitehill guard from the wall of his keep and into the attacker's ranks, the Whitehill heir's severed hand was found hanging around the poor man's neck. The incensed Lord Whitehill prepared to order an assault, but the arrival of Master Glover and his vassals forced him to retreat instead and gather allies of his own. Lord Bolton, disgruntled by his vassal's willingness to break the peace but outraged by the action of the Glovers - who had claimed ''all of the Ironwood forest - amassed a host and met his neighbour in battle several times along the border of their lands. Eventually word reach King Arthur I Stark, who rode immediately to stop the conflict from escalating any further. In the treaty of the Ironwood, King Arthur arranged a marriage between Lord Forrester's eldest daughter and the maimed Whitehill heir and restored the borders to as they had been before the conquest. Lord Whitehill, who vehemently disagreed with the agreement, soon met his end on the edge of Ice and Lord Forrester, who had at first seemed similarly inclined, quickly signed in agreement. The union would not last though, as the maimed Lord Whitehill died before producing an heir and Highpoint passed on to another branch before the blood ties could be cemented. Conquests of the Band of Nine '''258AA-265AA: a group of ambitious individuals first met at the Merchant's House in Volantis. Amongst their numbers are the Lyseni pirate Salazor Saan, the exiled Summer Islander Jhalobhar Xoro, Captain of the Bronze Circle Makmol zo Ozoz, the Stormlander Andros Tarth, known as the Blood Sapphire, the Tyroshi nobleman Illan Irnys, Maegon of House Targaryen, Mhysa - a mercenary supposed from the ruined city of Bhorash, the thief known as the Nightowl of Norvosand Mors Bone, the Commander of the Three Sails sellsail fleet. In time, they would be remembered as the Band of Nine, and their actions infamous. The Battle of Lorassyon Wake 259AA: The Battle of Lorassyon Wake occurs when the Lorathi-Sarnori-Ibbenese fleet supporting Magister Nyessano Eranyr clashes with the Lorathi-Braavosi fleet supporting the Alliance of the Narrow Sea. With much of the Sealord's fleet elsewhere, dealing with Ibbenese raiders ravaging the Braavosian Coastlands, the strength of the Sarnori navy proves victorious, however Eranyr's own vessel is amongst those sunk. Knowing that it was only through Nyessano that they could prosper, Admiral Tugor Ahasoi orders the fleet return to Saath, and thus Alliance influence over Lorath is maintained. Marel's Coup 273AA-275AA: The Marel Family of Essaria attempts to stage a coup, seizing control from King Alor Ajjara near-bloodlessly. Messengers are sent east to Qohor, asking for assistance from the Motts and Eranels in consolidating power in the city in name of Qohor, reflecting the Marels' origin in the Free City. The Qohorik army arrives at Essaria within a moon, nearly fifteen thousand strong, but is stopped in their path by a similarly-sized force lead by the King of Mardosh, Eno Omoi. Following numerous clashes, skirmishes and full blown battles, the Qohorik army is slowly forced back west, the campaign ending in the Forest of Qohor nearly ten moons later. In the meanwhile however, the Tiger Triarch Laerys Maegyr had rallied an army of his own, seeing his opportunity in the disorder caused by the existing conflict. In a bold action, he and his men sail up the Selhoru, then march past the source of the River Shakhe, before quickly and viciously taking the city of Essaria for themselves. In 275AA, whilst the Volantenes assisted the Myrish in their struggle to maintain independence from the Sealord, the Sarnori march to the city of Essaria. Upon their approach, riots breakdown in the streets, and the military presence of the Volantenes makes a final and bloody last stand in their newly constructed barracks in the north-east of the city. The gates of Essaria are thrown open to the approaching army, and a Tagaez Fen is reappointed as King once again. The Silver Sieges 287AA: The simultaneous sieges of Sathar and Kasath by a Ghiscari army of sellswords and slave warriors following growing tensions regarding trade through Kasath and Hazdahn Mo result in the disorganisation of commerce throughout the Kingdom of Sarnor. Whilst the cities are eventually delivered from their beleaguers by armies from Gornath-by-the-Lake and Sarnath, the effects of the blockade of the City of Caravans remains felt to present day. The Burning of the Skahazadhan 288AA: In response to the huge Ghiscari-funded army of sellswords and slave warriors marching north in an attempt to sack Kasath and Sathar a year previously, the High-King of Sarnath leads the counter-attack personally, bringing with him an army numbering near forty thousand, including eight thousand chariots. They ravage the cities of Mareekai, Ghardaq and Hesh, but cannot break the defences of Meereen. Sacking Hazdahn Mo on their return to Sarnor, they leave a wake of devastation and death in their wake. War of the Trident 290AA - 292AA: '''The War of the Trident is something of a misnomer, for while most of the fighting did take place in the Riverlands, it also spread out into various kingdoms with various factions competing for control. In fact, it cannot even be considered one single war, but rather a series of wars between various kingdoms that have been lumped in to the greatest conflict of them all. The war began with the death of two Fletcher heirs at the hand of Lord Harlaw, which led into a succession crisis in the Trident. Soon, all out war would erupt. In the end, after Lannister assistance, the Trident would remain free. The Dusklands and the Claw, however, would be subjugated under King Durran Durrandon and still are to this day. The Delta Skirmishes '''294AA: Disputes over territory in the Sarne Delta break out between Saath and Sarys, primarily over fishing grounds in the rich fertile waters at the edge of the Shivering Sea. When the Lorathi fishing colony of Morosh also tries to make good their claim, the Sarnori cities unite against them, and burn any fishing vessels that sail south into the estuary, instead of out into open water. Thorn's War '''296AA: '''The pirate king of Grey Gallows, Vortimer Flowers, leads a series of devastating raids across the southern coast of Dorne, specifically targeting the Kingdom of the Torrentine. Half of the fishing villages up and down the shores of the mighty river were set ablaze by his fleet, and while ultimately defeated by the Dayne forces, the Thorn of the Torrentine left quite the impact on the people of Dayne's kingdom. The Storm War '''296AA - 297AA: '''The Storm War was a conflict between the Kingdom of the Greenbelt and the Kingdom of the Stormlands that followed the War of the Trident. It began when King Durrandon invaded the Greenbelt, and ended inconclusively when the forces of the Greenbelt and those of Prince Cedric Dayne forced the Durrandons out of the Boneway. Category:Meta Category:War